City Folk: Ten to Fifty Days
by Kanaka500
Summary: A cat named Brandon, An entirely fictional cat, has fallen in love with Lolly, who is going to move in ten days. Honestly I don't like the 2nd chapter as much.
1. Running out of time

Author's Note… Please take note that I have made myself a cat in this story. Don't go saying "Eew a human and a cat!" or anything like that. It's about TWO cats… Please. Jeez... I'm not THAT sick and wrong… And Octavian, the Octopus, in NOT based on the actual character. Oh, and also it's a mix of CF and WW

_**City Folk: Ten Days**_

She told me how long. I said hi every time I saw her. I didn't think she knew. I put my paw next to my pet fish I caught myself, feeling pretty sad. I looked at the beauty, an octopus, right there… Flailing it's eight arms around. Sometimes I talked to him, just for a bit of fun. He took his little tentacle and grabbed the pen on my desk. "Hey hey hey!" I lightly flicked his tentacle. Not to hurt him, but to release his grip. He always fought back when hurt, so I knew I hadn't hurt him. I had a couple other trophies, or what I like to call them, 'living' trophies. I only had 3 now, the octopus just one. I had a lobster and a Coelacanth, all from the oceans. I used to have 7 until they got stolen, unfortunately. But Tom Nook was having a sale. I rushed there and got 3 4-packs of letters, a cabana dresser and a cabana lamp. The HRA were going to be happy. When I came back, my coelacanth was gone. Another one stolen… Two left. But really, the only friend was Octavian, as I called him. I felt terrible. I sat on the couch and brought Octavian's tank. It wasn't that heavy. He was pretty small, but his arms were long, bringing me to the next problem. He was touchy-feely. He felt everything. He snatched the remote right from my hands, and I pulled back a little. We had our good times and bad times, we were still friends though. So that made me feel better. It made me feel better to have a friend, made me feel better about Lolly. I rested my head on my paws. She told me she'd move in ten days, so I couldn't tell her how I feel about her. My head sank deeper into my paws until they covered my cheeks. Octavian patted my back. I saw his head rise out of the tank. He was the first fish I ever caught from the ocean. Not really a fish, but first thing I ever caught. At least I had a friend. But I knew sitting here moping wouldn't solve anything. I was just afraid to tell her how I feel… I went off the couch and into the kitchen I loved cooking. It was fun, and I loved to experiment on my stuff. I thought it'd make me feel better. Still, nothing. I sat at the table, Octavian at the couch, holding the remote above the water, flipping. "Hey, don't flip too fast! You're going to overload the battery!" He suddenly stopped at HBO, the remote smoking. Smoking, but not dead… What a battery waster… He always loved the movies on HBO. Some HBO-created series was on. Like true blood, entourage or something. He wasn't using the computer, so I decided to. I went on a couple different sites, just surfing… The usual, forums, video sites like Youtube, other stuff like that. I remembered that site I used to figure out how to put wheels on Octavian's tank so he could move freely. Wiki-how, something like that. I felt just a little better, but not enough. Only Octavian was intelligent, unlike the lobster. Well, maybe I wasn't normal, at least I wasn't insane. I walked out of my house, out to the river. Right there when I started to throw my line, I hadn't noticed Lolly standing next to me.

She didn't notice me either. "Oh, uh, hi…" I said. "Um, Hi…" She replied. We didn't say much. We just talked a little. I pulled in my line first. It was a beautiful rainbow trout, 36.5 inches. "Aww, man. I wish I could catch something big like that…" She said. "Well, I can give it to you, free." "Oh, really? Thank you so much!" I gave the fish to her and continued catching. I caught 3 yellow perch, Another rainbow trout, a pike and a bitterling. I sold them all at Nook 'N' Go. I fell asleep that night. Seven days left… I clenched my fist. The next day, I awoke to find my lobster gone. "No, no no… This can NOT be happening! This is the worst… No no no!" Now I had one pet left. At least he was my friend. My only friend… Not much happened today. I just sat there, at the beach… Looking at the ocean. I had little fun that day, so little fun. I buried my head in my arms. My trophies. One left. I didn't want my only friend to be stolen… The days went by quickly, but I had no fun. Six days left… Crazy red came that morning. I went there right away. "An open wallet…" "…Is often empty." "Brandon, you're back…" "What, are you gonna sell me some MORE overpriced junk? Killer gyroids? Forged paintings? Million-bell frogs?" "Come on, I know you'll like what you see." "Everything's useless… I'm going home…" I went back on the bus, waiting to get home… When I came back, I was horrified. The place was trashed, but I didn't give a shovel about that. Octavian was stolen. "No no no!" I threw a fit. I hit the wall with my paw and kicked the table. My only friend was gone. I had the most terrible time in my life. It was so unfair…Why my only friend? He was gone forever. No other animal like him. Stolen from me, the proof was all over. No sign of him. I hated being the one who got his stuff stolen. I hated being the 'weird' guy. I hated it when I remembered how close she is to moving! I sat down on the couch. I did more damage than the thief… The cracked paint on the wall, the chip in the table. My paws were bleeding a bit and I felt terrible. The worst of all, Lolly was going to move in six days. I wrapped up my paws and sat on the floor, just waiting… Waiting for nothing… Five days left… I fell asleep on the floor. I was so sad I didn't even bother to get up. My paws were still bleeding and they still hurt. I could tell she was getting ready to start packing. I finally got up. My limbs hurt. I felt like I had been run over by a truck. "Five days left…" I mumbled to myself. I actually felt sorry for myself. I knew what I had to do. I walked into the bedroom. No bed. I didn't care. I changed my clothes and got out of the house. Lolly loved the beach, she came when no one was there, she stayed when everyone was there. I knew where to find her. "Brandon… What happened?" She took my paw and removed the gauze. "Your paws…" "Never mind my paws… Please don't move away, because…" "You don't have to say it." She interrupted. "I love you too…" And we kissed…

And we liked it.


	2. Living with Lolly

Author's note… This is the sequel to 'Ten Days' by Ian Kenneth Blake III. Anyways, enjoy! Uhh… And also, this is my least fave chapter so far.

_**City Folk: Twenty Days**_

We sat down in the sand. We started having a conversation and it turned into a conversation about our houses. "Ugh. My house is always getting stuff stolen. My pets, my bed, everything. It's terrible." "Well, you could stay with me until you get all your stuff back." It was nice talking to Lolly. She was a great friend, and I didn't have to talk to my pets anymore. We could joke and talk for hours… I'd never mind how long she'd talk about her life, I'd try not to waste her time with mine. She was fun, she was normal, she was cute, she was nice to me, everything someone could want. I loved her and she loved me back. She was a beautiful gray striped cat. Luckily my house was next to hers, so I just went in with her. "I'll take the couch tonight." I said. "I don't wanna bug you." "You're so sweet…" She said "I'll stay down here with you until I get sleepy." She said. We were watching a movie when she rested her head on my shoulder. She never did sleep on her bed that night. She slept there with me, her head on my shoulders. I awoke that morning before she did and put a pillow in my place and decided to make breakfast when she wakes up. She woke up and I asked her. After a nice breakfast, I just rested on the couch and let my knuckles heal. Despite my bleeding paws, I always carried stuff for her, Opened doors for her and did everything I could to be polite. It rained later on that day, but I didn't want her to fret about that. I went and caught her three Coelacanth. One for a pet, one for museum donations and another for selling. Speaking of rain, it rained all day, the rest of the day. We just sat down and talked that day, about how the little things in life can give you the biggest smile. I noticed the most beautiful smile on her face. As soon as I saw it, I smiled. Then we started to talk about how my house is being stolen, one item at a time. I wondered who did it, and, most of all, why he/she did it. I wondered if it was that jerk human kid who just moved in. I hope I'd get my stuff back. Then again, I didn't want to get it back THAT fast. It was kind of nice here. She told me she didn't mind it at all. I think she actually liked it. Then that day it just came to me. I saw something suspicious at Redd's. A tank… A coelacanth! That stupid fox stole my trophy! "I need to go right now. Keep safe and take care" I said, going to the city. "I'm all alone…" "Redd, you idiot, you stole my stuff! Let me in!" I banged my paw on the steel door and I yowled in pain. "I'm gonna have to call the cops!" I dialed the number. "Hello? What do you need?" "Yes, uhh… Someone has stolen my stuff. I'm at the bus stop. I'll lead you there." I hung up and waited. Soon they came. I thought she might have been worried about me, since they passed through the town. "I'm all alone…" "But I have cash." Red opened the door and they rushed inside, taking all of the forged paintings and shut him down. Finally, I had my stuff back. I took the bus home and returned. I walked back to my house to discover it had been torn down by someone. No living in my house anymore… I came back to Lolly's house and she looked at me. "I saw they tore the house down. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault. I guess I got this furniture for nothing…" She had a scared look in her eyes. I knew she was worried. At least we were okay, that's all that mattered. I sat down on the couch with her. We continued talking and felt better. We made plans to go to the movies that day. It was pretty long, but we liked it. I stayed up most of the night to make sure no one steals anything. Then I slept and she laid her head on my shoulder like the other nights. That morning I awoke, but I stayed. I stayed right there with her on my shoulder and waited. It only took 20 minutes, but it seemed longer. At least I didn't disturb her. But then, something was stolen… So we were going to move…


End file.
